You could be happy
by Shades of amber
Summary: Blaise finds Hermione in the astronomy tower one night. -complete


She was in the astronomy tower once again.

She didn't care if anyone would see her.

The war was over, and the light had won. So that left all the survivors of the war to pick up the pieces of Hogwarts and put it back together.

Hermione honestly didn't see what was go great about picking up the pieces.

Everything was going to end up broken in the end. That's what Hermione had come used to throughout her life.

They had all came back to Hogwarts to try to finish their 7th years. But it wasn't the same

Hogwarts now was a haunted-esque type now. There were secrets of all the students dating back to the Founders era. There was a horror feeling to it.

As Hermione thoughts of all of this every night.

She purposefully felt the self-inflicted hit of nostalgia cloud her thoughts.

Ever since the war. She had distanced herself from everyone. It seems Lavender and Ron had gotten together again. The unbelievable slut she was.

Harry had been busy with Ginny. She noticed most Slytherins had returned. But not many.

There was Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Those were all the ones she could name off the top of her head.

Draco had been busying himself with Astoria who was only a year behind him. Pansy and Theodore fancied eachother, so they had been together ever since they had arrived back to Hogwarts.

It seemed Daphne and Blaise were the lone ones. Hermione was surprised they hadn't gotten together.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard footsteps coming into the astronomy tower.

She whipped around her wand in hand, ready to attack the intruder. She did not mind using the unforgivable curses in defense if she needed.

She hadn't realized she left her sleeve up, visibly showing the scare Bellatrix had given her.

She tried healing it after the war. But she soon found out there was no way to heal it. So she was permanently stuck with the reminder of her heritage that was disdainful in the wizarding world.

She saw who the person was finally.

It was just Blaise. She slowly let her wand fall down to her side. Blaise wasn't paying attention to her.

He had seen her scar. And had it branded into his mind now.

"What are you doing here" she demanded, putting on the perfect poker face.

"I could ask you the same thing" he fired back smartly.

She felt her eyes harden. "Sod off Zabini" she spat out emotionlessly, wishing to be forever alone.

"Nope don't think so" he smirked at her cheekily.

She decided to ignore him.

She sat down, soon followed by him sitting next to her in the opposite direction.

They're back were against the small built-in wall there. "How did you get that scar" Blaise asked gravely.

"We were captured and taken to the Malfoy Manner, while the others were locked away downstairs Bellatrix decided to give me a tattoo" she had an unrecognizable tone of bitter tone as she spoke.

"There's no way to heal it" Blaise asked ignorantly. "You should know: I know just about everything involving witchcraft and wizardry, and I tried everything, and nothing worked" she trailed off softly, knowing her emotions were showing in her voice.

Why on earth was she talking to Blaise about this? She barely knew him.

He was attractive, she had to admit it. But she knew he: being a pureblood would never even consider her like that in anyway.

She was used to it after all these years.

Blaise had fallen silent. He didn't know Hermione, to be honest.

But he could see she was in pain, anyone who looked at her could see that.

She had escaped the questions and worries by hiding away in the astronomy tower. Blaise decided to confront her.

He didn't know why. But he felt the need to comfort her.

He didn't like to see any beautiful girl like Granger in pain.

"Have you completely given up on moving on, or are you just going through the healing process" he questioned dumbfounded.

His hand had fallen and hung down by his side. It seemed hers had done the same. "I honestly don't know" she answered, noticing there hands were close. Just one of them had to reach forward, and their hands would be intertwined.

She didn't dare to move her hand.

Blaise must've noticed the same.

"You could be happy you know" he stated, sounding somewhat dazed. "With who" she challenged. "It's to hard to face Ron and Harry, since they're happy with their girlfriends: and I'm just the lone one of the golden trio" she blurted out uncontrollably.

"You won't end up alone" he let his hand leisurely travel in her direction. "Than who would I end up with: can you answer that, since you seem to have the answers for everything Zabini" she bit out sarcastically.

"The person you'd have your happily ever after with, could be staring you in the face" Blaise stated somewhat cryptic.

His hand than brushed against hers. Her hand on it's own accord, went forward and took his larger hand in hers.

They both seemed comforted by it somehow. "So you're saying there is possibility I would end up with you" she was internally hoping that's what he meant.

"Yes" he deadpanned honestly.

"That doesn't seem bad Zabini" she decided to be honest.

He peeked over at her.

"I don't like to see such a pretty girl like you in pain Granger: it makes me sad too, and feel the need to comfort you" he was still confused as of why he felt like that.

"Than why don't you try to comfort me" a ghost of a genuine smile filled her features.

"If you want to" he said lowly.

She turned and met his stare.

"I would love too" for the first time in months, she felt somewhat happy.

* * *

><p><em>Well folks here's a one-shot of BlaiseHermione (not sure if there is a name for the pairing) but anyway I like this pairing. I would try to write Dramione, but I'm scared to write anything of them after all the amazing fanfics I have read. _

_Anyway review please if you liked it. I'm not soo sure about it, but it's almost 2am so I've gone past the point of caring honestly. _


End file.
